Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fire burners and more particularly to fire burners that can be used with fire pits, fire pit openings in tables, or other heat producing devices such as stoves.
Description of the Related Art
A number of fire pit or heat producing devices are available. Fire pit devices can provide ambient light as well as limited heat for the enjoyment of an observer. Fire pit devices can provide the light and heat source using coals, firewood, natural gas, or electricity.
The fire pit devices can also be used as cooking devices, such as barbeque grills, for cooking food are available. Cooking devices provide a heat source to cook the food. The cooking devices can provide the heat source using coals, firewood, natural gas, or electricity (e.g., heat plate, heat coils). Some cooking devices provide a grill over the heat source to cook the food.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented herein.